vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ian Somerhalder
Ian Somerhalder ' ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und früheres Model mit französischen, englischen, irischen und indianischen Wurzeln. Er spielt die Rolle von Damon Salvatore, einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie. Leben 'Kindheit und Jugend ' Ian Somerhalder wurde in Covington, Louisiana als Sohn einer Massagetherapeutin und eines Bauarchitekten geboren, die sich scheiden ließen, als er 13 Jahre alt war. Er hat eine Schwester und einen Bruder. „Somerhalder“ ist der Name seines adoptierten Großvaters, sein biologischer Großvater hieß „Hull“. 'Erfolge als Model Somerhalder besuchte eine katholische Schule. Unterstützt von seiner Mutter, begann er im Alter von zehn Jahren zu modeln. Er arbeitete als erfolgreiches Model für Calvin Klein, Dolce & Gabbana, Gucci, Versace und Guess. Im Anschluss daran wurde er Schauspieler, nachdem er im Alter von 17 Jahren seine Ausbildung in New York absolviert hatte. 'Schauspielkarriere' 2004 erhielt er seine erste Hauptrolle in der Serie Lost. Im selben Jahr war er in der dritten Staffel von Smallville in einer Nebenrolle zu sehen. 2006 spielte er in dem Horrorthriller Pulse - Du bist tot, bevor du stirbst mit. Außerdem hatte er Rollen in CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur und CSI: Miami. Er sprach für die Rolle des Jason Stackhouse in der damals noch unbekannten Serie True Blood vor. Allerdings entschieden sich die Produzenten für Ryan Kwanten. Ian Somerhalder konnte daraufhin die Rolle in einer anderen Vampirserie ergattern. Er erlangte internationale Bekanntheit durch seinen Charakter Damon Salvatore, den er seit dem 10. September 2009 in The Vampire Diaries verkörpert. 'Privat' Somerhalder engagiert sich in Organisationen zur Erhaltung der Meere und unterstützt die Organisation „Love Letters to the South“, die Betroffenen des Hurrikans Katrina finanzielle Hilfe zukommen lässt. Daneben engagiert er sich gemeinsam mit seinen Kollegen Candice Accola und Michael Trevino für ein Projekt gegen Suizid unter LGBT-Jugendlichen. Interessant ist, dass sich in der sechsten Folge der 4. Staffel ein kurzer Hinweis auf dieses Thema befindet, als Elena gerade erwacht und realisiert, dass Damon sie vor dem Suizid auf der Wickery Bridge gerettet hat sagt er: "Well, you know what they say about Teenage Suicide? Don't do it!" Anlässlich seines 32. Geburtstages am 8. Dezember 2010 gründete Ian Somerhalder selbst eine Organisation, die Ian Somerhalder Foundation (ISF). Diese Organisation befasst sich mit der Vermittlung der Bedeutung des Umweltschutzes und des Schutzes der Tiere. Er ist seit etwa 2011 mit seiner Schauspielkollegin Nina Dobrev liiert. Wissenswertes thumb * Er hat am rechten Arm in der innenseite ein Tattoo. Geschrieben ist auf Lateinisch 'hier und jetzt' * Ian Somerhalder hat selbst viele Tiere zuhause, darunter Welpen, Hunde und Kätzchen. * Er war das Gesicht für die Modemarke Guess in zwei aufeinander folgenden Saisons. * Er spricht nicht gern über seine Modelkarriere, da die Leute den Eindruck bekommen könnten, er sei nur ein weiterer "Schönling". * Ian spielte Schulfußball und Baseball. * Er hat am selben Tag Geburtstag wie Dominic Monaghan. * Neben ihm traten auch viele andere Darsteller von Lost in den verschiedenen CSI Serien auf, darunter auch Maggie Grace, welche in Lost Shannon Rutherford, die Stiefschwester von Ians Charakter Boone Carlyle, spielte. *Im Herbst 2005 entstand das Gerücht, dass Maggie Grace eine Beziehung mit ihm hat. *Er ist mit seiner Schauspielkollegin Nina Dobrev zusammen, die Elena und Katherine in Vampire Diaries spielt. *Er und Paul Wesley, der Stefan spielt, sind in Wirklichkeit beste Freunde. *Ian Somerhalder mag die Band "Radiohead". *Ian Somerhalder ist entgegen des häufig verbreitenes Gerüchtes kein Linkshänder sonder Rechtshänder . Filmografie (Auswahl) Fernsehserien * thumb|200px|Ian Somerhalder in Lost (2004).2002: CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur * 2003: Law & Order: New York * 2003: CSI: Miami * 2004: Fearless (Unaired Pilot) * 2004: Smallville * 2004: Lost * 2007: Marco Polo * 2007: Tell Me You Love Me * seit 2009: The Vampire Diaries Spielfilme * 2000: Rawley High – Das erste Semester * 2001: Das Haus am Meer * 2002: Die Regeln des Spiels * 2004: U-Boat: In feindlicher Hand * 2004: The Old Man and the Studio * 2004: Recess * 2006: TV: The Movie * 2006: Pulse – Du bist tot bevor Du stirbst * 2006: The Sensation of Sight * 2008: The Tournament * 2008: The Lost Samaritan * 2008: Wake * 2008: Lost City Raiders * 2009: Wake * 2009: The Tournament * 2009: Fireball * 2010: How to Make Love to a Woman Galerie Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Staffel 1 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 2 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 3 Darsteller Kategorie:Staffel 4 Darsteller